


Gunny

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s on a quest to figure out who he is but sometimes his dick gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunny

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the weekend challenge at the 1 million words community on livejoural. My prompt was ‘bisexuality strikes again’. I intended it to be pure silliness but it turned into Tony struggling with his identity (but really it’s just a lot of smutty PWP).

Tony pulled into the bar parking lot, rehearsing everything he had to tell his boss in his head in hopes of getting it all out without forgetting something. The man had been in a meeting with bureaucratic big wigs all day, leaving Tony in charge and the two had agreed to meet at a bar to debrief. Gibbs knew he'd be ready for a stiff drink by then and the bar was close to Tony's apartment so it was convenient for both of them.

Tony walked into the bar, not at all expecting the sight in front of him. There was Jethro, sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand, not wearing his typical polo and sport jacket, but instead dressed in a tailored button up shirt with the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled halfway up his forearms and damn it Tony didn't just want him, he had to have him.

_Bisexuality strikes again,_ he thought as he made his way over towards the man. Instead of taking the stool next to him, Tony moved in behind him and rested his hands on the man's sides. "Hello, Gunny," he greeted, his voice low.

"Oh boy," Jethro groaned. "Are we gonna do this again?" Tony only ever called him Gunny in the bedroom or when he wanted to head to the bedroom.

"I hope so," Tony answered.

"You still banging all those girls?"

"Well, in my defense, it's not as many as you would think."

Jethro moved Tony's hands from his sides down to the front of his pants. Thankfully the bar was dimly lit and most people's attention was focused elsewhere. At least he hoped it was. "Pretty soon you're gonna make it through every skirt in this city and I'm gonna be the only one left who'll have you," Jethro threatened teasingly.

"Maybe, eventually," Tony admitted. He knew Jethro wanted him all to himself but thankfully the man was incredibly patient with him while he tried to work out who he was. "So… Gunny?" Tony asked hopefully.

Jethro groaned and made a scene of being put out, even though he was anything but. "Yes, I'll be Gunny tonight." He rested his hand on top of Tony's of his pants and encouraged Tony to start squeezing and playing despite his pants being in the way--his very expensive dress pants that he almost never wore. He ordered the man a drink and had the bartender top his own off then the two were fairly alone again at their end of the not yet crowded bar.

"Why don't you take my seat," Jethro suggested after they'd finished their drinks.

The two switched positions and Tony found himself with Jethro's arms wrapped around him and quickly realized that Jethro not only wanted him but apparently he had to have him too, judging by the way the man was squeezing and tugging at the front of his pants. 

It wasn't until Jethro unzipped Tony's fly that Tony really started to panic. "I'm not wearing any underwear," he warned in a harsh whisper.

Jethro fisted Tony's naked cock, protruding from his pants. "I noticed," he replied, unfazed by Tony's panic.

"Please don't make me cum in here," Tony begged.

"Oh, don't you worry," Jethro replied. 

"That worries me even more, Gunny," Tony admitted. 

Jethro nipped at Tony's earlobe. "Good," he whispered, "you should be."

"Oh shit."

"You know, if we were at a gay bar, I'd tug the back of your pants down and fuck you on this barstool right here, right now."

Tony whimpered helplessly at the mental images flooding his mind. He wasn't sure if he wished they were in the kind of bar that wouldn't frown on that sort of activity or if he was glad they weren't. "I think we should head out now, Gunny," Tony half stated, half begged.

Jethro squeezed Tony's pulsing cock before grunting in agreement. He tucked the man's dick away and carefully zipped him up before dropping some cash on the bar to cover their drinks and a tip and leading Tony towards his truck.

As soon as they were inside the truck, he immediately unzipped Tony's pants and freed his cock again. "What does your fly say?" he asked, trying to get a closer look.

Tony laughed as he moved his erection out of the way so the man could see. "It says lucky you. It's a trademark of this brand of jeans."

"Kinda cocky," Jethro pointed out.

"But true."

"I should jerk you off right here."

"No," Tony begged. "I need to feel you, Gunny."

Jethro wondered for a moment if Tony knew what it did to him every time he called him Gunny. He knew Tony could get just about anyone to jerk him off anywhere and that was why he didn't want to waste an opportunity with him doing the same thing he could get anywhere but still, he was patient with the man and his sometimes bisexuality. "Your place?"

"Yes." Tony rested his hand on top of Jethro's, stilling the stimulation. Jethro was one of only a couple people who could get him off far too quickly for his liking. He had very little self-control with his gunny and the last thing he wanted was to explode in the cab of the man's truck.

A short ten minutes later, Tony was fumbling with the lock on his apartment door while Jethro was stripping him down in the hallway. If anyone chose that moment to step out of their front door, they'd be greeted by his dick hanging out of his pants and Jethro's fingers pinching one of his nipples.

"You gonna get that door open or did you want me to fuck you in the hallway?" Jethro teased.

"I'm kinda distracted," Tony muttered.

"Oh yeah? By what?" Jethro pushed the top of Tony's pants halfway down his ass, revealing even more of the man. When Tony grew even more flustered, Jethro rested his hand on top of Tony's, steadied him and helped him insert the key into the lock. 

As soon as they were in the front door the kissing started up. Jethro finished undressing Tony, anxious to lay claim to the man's body, then started undressing himself, all while they made their way towards Tony's bedroom.

Tony’s dick was so hard he wondered if there was any blood elsewhere in his body as he supermanned onto the bed, leaving Jethro to get the condoms and lube out of the nightstand drawer while he took in the body that would soon be his.

"One of these days, Tony, I'm gonna lay claim to you and never let you go again," Jethro told the man.

Tony didn't respond, but instead, lifted his hips in anxious anticipation. Jethro nudged the man's legs farther apart then climbed into bed between them. He carefully prepared Tony's body with one hand while playing with his own cock and balls with his other. 

"Say it, Tony," Jethro urged as he finished up stretching him.

"Fuck me, Gunny."

"Tell me what you want, Tony."

"I want you to fuck me, Gunny," Tony repeated, slightly more desperate the second time.

Jethro ripped open the condom and rolled it over himself then started rubbing himself against Tony's hole.

"Fuck me, Gunny," Tony repeated one last time.

Jethro ran his fingers down the center of Tony's back, pushing gently at the small of the man's back when he reached it to get Tony into position. "Okay, Tony," he finally replied, lining himself up and easing into Tony's body.

Tony's eyes slipped closed as Jethro eased farther and farther into his body. Jethro groaned deeply in pleasure and quickly found a rhythm. He had all the control in the world until he was inside Tony's body, sharing the most intimate of connections. After that, he moved on autopilot, completely at the mercy of his hormones. 

"Fuck, Tony," he groaned, his head falling back and his hips moving faster. 

The sound of their lubed dicks and slicked up bodies filled the room and mixed with the soft grunts and not so soft moans that revealed how much they were enjoying each other. Jethro drew back farther, lengthening his strokes for a short time before shortening them and hammering into Tony fast and hard, a pattern that told Tony it wouldn't be long. 

"Harder," Tony pleaded. "More, Gunny, I want more."

The chants turned Jethro on even more and spurred him on. He put his own pleasure out of his mind and kept up the steady pace until Tony was grunting and groaning and finally crying out in pleasure as he stroked himself to completion. Once Tony was taken care of, Jethro refocused on himself, watching as he disappeared into Tony's welcoming body repeatedly. His balls tightened even more, drawing up in preparation and the tingles in his spine started spreading throughout his body and before he could stop it, he was emptying himself as he thrust wildly into Tony's body.

“Oh yeah, Gunny,” Tony groaned happily. “Give me everything.”

“I always do,” Jethro replied as he slowed his body to a stop.

The words tugged at Tony’s heart. The fact that the man was waiting for him to figure himself out and being uncharacteristically patient while he did so. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the patience ran out and Jethro demanded a decision, one way or another from him. He was determined to not let things get to that point though. Maybe if he continued taking baby steps he’d reach that point first and it was time to take another one.

“Stay the night with me,” Tony requested.

Jethro lifted himself up off of Tony so he could look into the man’s eyes. “Why?” he asked. He wouldn’t break pattern unless he knew the reasoning behind Tony’s request and ‘so we can fuck all night’ wasn’t a good enough reason.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Tony told the man, “and it’s not like that.”

“Then tell me why.”

“So I can feel the love that you have for me,” Tony answered cautiously, hoping Jethro wouldn’t think he was just referring to the physical love they shared, “and so I can show you the love I have for you.”

“How?” Jethro asked, wanting clarification, assurance of what Tony’s words meant, what kind of love the man was referring to.

“We’ve never spent the night together before,” Tony pointed out. “Spending the night makes it more real, more than just sex. I don’t wanna be like this. I don’t wanna be afraid. I really do want something real with you.”

“Something more than just sex when you decide you’re bisexual again?” Jethro asked.

Tony nodded, his face set in a serious expression.

“What’s my name?” Jethro asked.

Tony narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Gunny?”

“What’s my name?” Jethro asked again.

Tony smiled, finally understanding what the man wanted. “Jethro.”

“That’s right,” Jethro whispered as he returned Tony’s smile and kissed the man. “And, Tony, just for the record, I don’t want you to ever stop calling me Gunny.”

**End.**


End file.
